


Can't Lose You

by radkoko



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik tries to use his powers during his prison break Charles knows he has to stop him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched this movie far too often in the last month, and every time I watch this scene I think of what's really going through Charles' head when he's trying to stop Erik.

"Freeze them Charles," Erik said.

"I can not," Charles responded as they watched the guards fill the kitchen. Standing there with their plastic guns pointed at the four mutants, calling for them to give up.

He caught the metal rattling around them, Erik's rusty powers starting to reach out to take care of the guards.

"NO!" Charles grabbed for Erik.

He wanted to say that he was stopping Erik from hurting the guards, but it'd be a lie. Even saying that he was trying to save Erik from killing so soon after leaving the prison that had kept him for the last nine years would be a lie. He'd be lying to everyone, including himself.

Erik would use his powers without thinking, aiming for the guards, but it would all be too late. Those plastic guns would set off and neither of them would be able to stop the bullets that would come racing towards them.

Charles may have lost Erik ten years ago, but he would rather live the rest of his days with Erik out of his life, than live knowing Erik had died.

A moment later the bullets embedded themselves in the elevator doors behind them, the guards fell to the floor, and Peter stood on the other side of the room pulling the headphones from his ears.

Charles dropped his hands from Erik, before growling at the other man and walking out.

He had to get outside before anyone caught onto his feelings, once more glad that his powers were gone or he might have projected his last thoughts. Somehow he'd have to thank Peter for saving them, but it's hard to express gratitude for one's life.

First to reach the car was Peter, blurring past Charles who followed right behind, and last were Logan and Erik. They piled into the car waiting for Hank, who had to keep with his tour until he could get away unnoticed. Hank beasting out now would not be in their best interest.

Charles hated the feeling of Erik watching his every move. Judging him for the secret that he'd revealed minutes ago. How was Charles going to survive any length of time with that constant stare, the one he had didn't want to admit he had missed after so many years. The one that seemed to know him far too well.

He sighed in relief when Hank reached the car and slid into the front seat next to Logan, and the car started on it's way.

Charles was never going to make it though the plane ride to Paris with that look in Erik's eyes.


End file.
